


I Missed You

by Anon0210



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe (AU), Fluff and Smut, Good Uchiha Obito, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon0210/pseuds/Anon0210
Summary: When Kakashi terror Obito with 'I missed you' after they aren't meet for 2 years. [R18]





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Mature Content, A bit Dirty Talk, Fluff.
> 
> All the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Obito looked at his watch, fifteen minutes already waiting for someone at the airport. Waiting for a white haired man who hasn't see him for two years, Hatake Kakashi, and today he will pick him up after returning from overseas. Obito looked at the sky and smiled, finally he's back and they can be together again.

''Obito!'' The black haired man surprised when he feels a hug from his back.

''Ka-Kakashi!'' Of course he know only his beloved white haired man who like to hug him in surprise, ''What if someone see us?!'' Obito moved away.

Kakashi smiled, ''Sorry, I just missed you,''

Obito sighed and smiled back, ''Come on, I pick you up with my car.''

Both of them heading to the car and left the airport. Kakashi watched Obito who's driving beside him and smiled, ''Where are we go?''

''The inn owned by my family.''

''Oh? They allow me to stay there?''

''Yeah, with me.'' Obito looked back to the front, ''Or would you like to have lunch before going there?'' He asked without turn his face to Kakashi.

''Sure.''

Obito turned his car towards the restaurant nearby and both of them get inside as they arrived to order some food. Kakashi keep watching Obito even though their food has come.

Obito noticed, ''You don't eat? Keep watching me all the time.''

''Oh? You noticed it?''

''Of course, I've noticed since I picked you up.''

Kakashi smiled, ''Sorry, I just missed you so much.''

''I knew.'' Obito pat Kakashi's head treated him like a child and pulled back his hand, but Kakashi hold it.

The white haired man bring that hand to his cheek, ''You can touch me longer.'' Slowly he kisses that hand. Obito blushed and pinched Kakashi's cheek, ''Ouch!'' The white haired man yelled in pain.

''Stop doing sweet things, Kakashi! Peoples will see us.''

''Fine, sorry then.'' Kakashi smiled again, ''Anyway I heard there will be a festival tonight. Can we get there before going to your inn?''

''Fine.''

***

And here they are, in front of the entrance to the festival, so many peoples that make Obito a bit lazy, ''Uh, so crowd, Kakashi.'' Obito said.

''Yeah, that's means this festival is so much fun.'' Kakashi grabbed Obito's hand and pulled him inside.

''Heyー''

''I don't accept rejection, Obito.''

The black haired man stay silent, he's about to ask Kakashi to let go of his hand, but his intention has been cut by the white haired man so quick.

They went around and have fun, two hours has been passed and they decided to take a break, they bought some snacks and sit down somewhere enjoying the fireworks. Kakashi leaned his head against Obito's thigh.

''Here.'' Obito feed Kakashi the snack they had bought.

''I missed moment like this, spend time together, especially with you.''

''Missed me... You've said it three times.''

Kakashi raised his body, ''Because that is what I truly feel.'' The white haired man slowly bring his face closer, ''How about you then?''

Obito didn't say or do anything when he saw Kakashi come closer, until their lips finally meet, sucking each other. Kakashi strokes Obito's cheek and slowly moved forward to make the black haired man lye on the ground.

Obito wrapped his arm around Kakashi's body and opens his mouth when Kakashi try to enter and explored inside. ''Obito, I missed you...'' The black haired man cupped Kakashi's face and they continue to kiss for the second time.

***

''You stopped our kiss.'' Kakashi said when both of them back to the car to go home. Obito driving calmly.

''We'll keep kissing if I don't stop you.''

Kakashi laughed, ''Well, you seems enjoyed my kiss. You like it when I sucked your lips, aren't you?'' He smirked.

''Guess it.''

''Yeah, you like it.''

''Really? Aren't you the one who weak with me? My lips is too good for you, right?'' Obito smirked back.

''Hmm yeah, I really like your lips, make me want toーouch!'' Kakashi yelled in pain after got hit by Obito on his head.

''I don't want to hear the rest of your sentence.'' Kakashi just laugh and sit quietly until they arrive at the inn.

***

''Welcome, Obito-sama.'' A waitress bowed to greet the black haired man when they arrived. Obito smiled and nodded. ''Do you want to have dinner?'' The waitress asked.

''Yes please.'' The waitress nodded and Obito took Kakashi to their room.

This inn is built with traditional style that still use sliding doors and futon to sleep, of course there is also a hot springs here.

Kakashi laid his body on the floor, ''Quite big room,'' He said.

Obito took his shirt and towel in the cupboard, ''I want to take a bath.''

''Oh? I'll catch up later.''

Obito nodded and leave the room. The black haired man take off his shirt and wash his body before get in to the hot spring. He closes his eyes when the hot water greeted his body. Fifteen minutes Obito relax by himself, Kakashi comes after.

''Oh hey, have you wash your body?'' Obito asked and Kakashi just nodded, ''Fine, take off yourーhey!!'' The black haired man yelled when Kakashi get in to the hot spring with his trousers still on.

''You should take off your trousers! Use towel!'' Obito said.

''Only this time, ok?'' Kakashi leaned on the edge which made from a rock. Obito sighed and leaned beside him.

''So, what did you do while I wasn't here, Obito? '' Kakashi asked.

''Well, nothing special. How about you?''

"Hm... study, study, and study while my friends have fun around or even lovey-dovey with their girlfriend or boyfriend.''

Obito chuckled, ''I knew it, there is no someone to accompany you.''

''Yeah, for two years, that's why... I missed you.''

Obito saw Kakashi stood in front of him and quickly lock their lips into a kiss. The white haired man hold the Uchiha's hand since he know Obito will push him. Slowly Kakashi slips his tongue into Obito's mouth, put his leg between Obito's legs to press the cock with his thigh. Kakashi can heard Obito groaned in their kiss.

''Ah...'' Obito moaned as Kakashi pulled away and kisses around his neck.

''We can continue what we did at the festival.''

''You said that after you attacked me already?''

Kakashi laughed, ''Sorry.'' He started to suck and bite Obito's neck leave some hickeys. ''Ah... Kakashi...'' How Kakashi love when Obito calling his name in their sex.

''Obito...'' Kakashi blows on Obito's ear make the Uchiha shivers a little. The white haired man smiled and trails his Obito's body with a kiss. He suck and lick the nipple and twist the other one with his finger.

''A-Ah, K-Kakashi...'' Obito blushed seeing how Kakashi touching his body. The white haired man smiled and bring the Uchiha into a soft kiss, his hand slowly move to grab Obito's cock.

''N-Not in the water...''

''Fine.'' The white haired man wrapped his arm around the Uchiha's waist, lift him up to sit on the edge. ''You're hard, Obito.'' Kakashi grabbed the cock under the towel giving a massage.

''Nghh...'' The Uchiha moaned as he feel the pleasure. His voice, his blushing face, somehow looks so beautiful in Kakashi's eyes.

''Obito-sama.'' The black haired man surprised when he heard someone calling his name, it's the waitress, Obito can see her shadow through the sliding door. He looked at Kakashi and the white haired man just give him a sign that he should slow down his voice. Oh, crazy.

''Kakashi, you crazy.'' Yeah, does it mean they will continue when Obito need to talk with the waitress?!

''Answer her, Obito. She's waiting.'' Damn.

Obito doubt to do it, ''Yeah?'' But he answer the waitress.

''Dinner will ready in ten minutes, where we should put the dinner?''

''Oh, just put itーah!!'' Obito surprised and quickly covers his mouth when Kakashi put two fingers into his entrance. Damn, he moaned!

''Obito-sama? Are you ok?'' The waitress asked.

''Ah? Y-Yeah.'' Obito tried to answer. He looked at Kakashi and the white haired man didn't want to stop, he's busy to pump the cock. Obito keep covering his mouth, it will be embarassing if the waitress know what they did.

''Obito-sama?'' She calling again since Obito didn't give an answer.

''Mhh...'' The black haired man keep trying to hold his moan under his hand, Kakashi pumped him fast, ''Just put it... in my room.'' Finally he can answer clearly and the waitress gone.

Kakashi put another finger into the Uchiha's entrance. ''F-Fuck, Kakashi...'' Obito hissed and bite his lips.

"I just prepare you for the next.''

Obito lied if he say Kakashi isn't good at this, all of his touch is full with pleasure that can make Obito forget everything. The black haired man moaned as Kakashi started to move the fingers inside and playing with his cock at the same time.

''Kakashi... I-I'm gonna... Ugh... We can't mess this place.''

''Well, do you think what is your boyfriend's mouth function?'' Kakashi put Obito's cock into his mouth, suck and pump it faster.

Obito can't bear it anymore, ''AhhーKakashi!'' He cum into Kakashi's mouth. The white haired man feel his mouth is full of the cum, he smiled and jumped out of the hot spring giving a kiss to Obito.

The Uchiha surprised as Kakashi kissed him and shared the thick liquid, that sperm flows out of Obito's mouth because it's too much. Obito pushed Kakashi away, ''Damn, what do you think you shared with me?''

Kakashi smiled a bit, ''Your own cum.'' He said innocently, ''Now I need you, Obito.'' He's hard already and needed something to realese it, ''Sorry maybe this is a bit cold.'' Kakashi pulled Obito's legs to make him lye down on the ground.

Kakashi unzip his trousers and pulled out his hard cock, slowly he pushed it into Obito's hole. The Uchiha groaning in the process until the cock completely in. ''I'm gonna move.''

''Wait, Kakashiーah!!'' Fuck this white haired man. At least give him time to prepare himself to not moan loud! Kakashi goes faster and harder to fuck his beloved one.

''Ah! Ah!'' Obito can't handle his moan anymore since Kakashi hit him right in the prostate hard and that was so good. Hope the waitress didn't heard his voice, ''A-Ah! Kakashi! F-Fuck!''

''You're gonna say dirty words when you feel really good, I love how you express what you feel.''

''Ugh, what you have learned in the overseas? How to be good at sex, huh?!''

''Hmm, maybe, or more precisely how to satisfy Obito Uchiha.''

''S-Shit, at least... If you want to have sex, wait until we're done and back to the room, you beast!''

Kakashi chuckled, ''Are you mad if I turned into a beast after haven't meet you for two years?'' Obito didn't answer, ''Your aroused face make me hard, Obito.''

''Stop tease, Kakashi. I hate this side of you.''

Kakashi laughed, "Sorry then. Well, you haven't answer my question. Do you miss me, Obito?''

''Is the question should be answered?''

''Yes.''

Obito raised himself to reach for his boyfriend's neck and kisses him, that's enough to answer Kakashi. Obito slips his tongue into Kakashi's mouth and the white haired man let the Uchiha to dominate this time. Obito groaned in their kiss as Kakashi move his waist up and down to keep fucking him.

''Ah...'' Obito stopped the kiss when he feels Kakashi go deeper inside him, ''Hard and big buddy huh, Kakashi?''

''You just so tight, Obito. Seems you didn't have sex with anyone while I'm gone.''

''Shit, Kakashi! Of course! I'm the one who should ask you, are you put your dick inside anyone out there?!''

Kakashi chuckled, ''Of course not, Obito. There is no one can defeat your sexiness.'' He trails Obito's cheek with his lips.

Obito moaned still absord the pleasure that Kakashi gave to him, ''Kakashi... I'm gonna... cum again...'' The pleasure he received is too much.

''Together, Obito.'' Kakashi wrapped his arm around Obito's waist pulled him closer and thrust harder before they cum together.

''Ahh!!'' Obito can felt the thick liquid flows inside him, even some of it dripping out of his hole. Both of them stared at each other breath heavily after had a great sex.

''Twice and a lot, Obito.'' Kakashi said as he saw Obito's cum messing their body.

''You too, Kakashi. A lot.'' Obito try to slow down his breath, ''I have to wash my body again.''

''Me too.''

"Don't come with me.'' Obito warned.

Kakashi laughed, ''Fine.''

***

After one hour they're back to their room and Kakashi throw his body on the futon which is so comfortable, ''Ah, so tired.'' He mumbled. Obito is tidying up his clothes on the bag.

Kakashi turned his head stared at Obito who looks busy and seems looking at something, he come closer and hug him from behind, ''What do you see?'' There's a little album on Obito's hand.

''Our photos.''

''Oh, you made an album for it.''

''Well, Mikoto-san gave me and I think it's good to put our photos on it.''

''Oh, Sasuke's mom?'' Obito nodded. Kakashi looking at their photos and smiled, ''We looks sweet.'' Obito smiled a bit and leaned on the white haired man, ''Kakashi... You really loved to smile, huh?''

''Well, yeah, why? Isn't that something that made you fall in love with me?''

Obito laughed, ''Yeah, one of my reasons.''

Kakashi smiled again and put his chin on Obito's shoulder, ''I'm glad I have you, Obito.'' The Uchiha looked at the white haired man in silent, slowly his eyes softened, ''Kakashi.''

The white haired man surprised when Obito pushed him down and kisses him, but slowly he closes his eyes and hug the body on top of him.

''I missed you.'' Obito said.

"Obito...''

The Uchiha cupped Kakashi's face, ''I'm glad I have a warm person like you too, Kakashi.'' They continue for the second kiss.

The white haired man rolling their position while the Uchiha hug his neck and slips his hand into the hair. Kakashi still kissing Obito as he pulled the blanket to cover them up to the head.

Sleep? Round two? Who knows.

**END**


End file.
